Edna Elman
Edna Elman was a woman from HL Wales. Her death and the story behind it has become well known. Early Life Edna Elsa Elman was born in 1960. Her parents were Edward and Emma. She has a younger sister, Elise, who was born in 1974. Life Edna married in 1980 but divorced her first husband in 1986. She became a single mother to Sam in 1989. In 1992 she had a daughter Emily. The family lived in HL Wales. She was described by her friends, family, and neighbours as "a loving and normal mother", "she would be strict but she adored her children". When Sam began a teenager, her was often given in trouble by Edna, often for complaining about his job and getting involved with people that Edna described as "bloody idiots". February 2007 - before dissapearence In February 2007, Edna once again had an arguement with Sam. Edna had asked him to buy her walnuts to have as a snack but instead he bought Edna peanuts. Her daughter, Emily Elman, was also in the house when the arguement began. Edna shouted Sam Elman to the kitchen. Emily said that she knew by the aggression in Ednas voice that it was to give Sam an arguement over the peanuts that he had bought Edna. Death Emily said that when Sam arrived at the kitchen door the arguement had began quitely. Seconds later, Emily heard Edna shout "Can you shut the door!" to Sam. Emily said, "the way she asked him to shout the door was quite desperate. Raged. Like she really wanted that door to be shut, it had to be shut... she sounded... I don't know, so emotional. I have never heard her sound like that before. I don't know if she was then stuck in the door when he shut it on her. Maybe she went to close the door and Sam shut the door on her accidently. I really don't know". Edna was never heard again and vanished. Emily then heard the door shut, which made police believe it may have shut on Edna, and then Sam left from the kitchen door. Sam ran away but his footprints were found in the kitchen later, dirty, as if he had come back to see what had happened to Edna. His footprints then never left the kitchen and seemed to vanish as he walked towards the door. List of events *Edna shouts Sam to give in trouble over the peanuts, which she disliked. *"Can you shut the door!" is heard by Emily *Edna seems to die and vanish *Sam possibly sees or closes Edna in the door *Sam leaves, with Emily saying she thinks she heard him saying "I'm sorry mammy!", distressed *Emily comes downstairs, and calls for help *Emily hears Sam come back inside, sees muddy footprints, but he has vanished "Can you shut the door!" Ednas final words have become well known. Emily described the words as "haunting" and said that she had never heard Edna sound this way before. The Ghost of Edna Elman After Ednas death, Emily continued to live in the house. She later began calling the police almost every night to tell them that Edna was telling her to shut the door. Soon after this her father moved in with her to try and look after her. People believed that Emily was struggling with the loss of dear Edna. However, her dad soon began to also hear "can you shut the door!" while in the kitchen and believed Emilys story. Many ghost hunters attempted to get rid of Edna, but none succeeded, with her often staying silent when they were around. Many do not believe the story of the ghost, however, many claim to have heard Edna and say that it is real. Emily Elman said, "she knows... she sees. If I take my camera out or put one on secretely... she knows. Edna always knows! She knows!" and was removed from the interview. Dissapearence of Jennifer Bue Jennifer Bue was a friend of Emily Elman. In 2010 she agreed to stay at Emilys house for a sleepover. At this point, Emilys father had moved out, but visisted nightly. Emily said, "Jennifer began to annoy Edna. I have to call her Edna, I can't call her mum, she hates that now. So she was annoying Edna in the kitchen and Edna was clearly getting angry. Jennifer then went up the stairs and I was down the stairs phoning our friend Layla to come over and join us. I thought she might be able to stop Jennifer. I went to pick Layla up and when I got home, Layla went into the kitchen for drinks. I was in the hall when I heard screams, Jennifer, and Edna shouting at her to shut the door. This is the first time Edna has said it out of the kitchen. I rushed up and Jennifer was gone - the fan heater was on at full power and Jennifer hated fan heaters. She would never have used it - Edna put it on". Some believe that Jennifer was sucked into the fan heater. Others think that Emily was the murderer of Jennifer, but Emily was never arrested for this. Layla Tulma In 2010 Layla Tulma arrived at the house of Edna. Emily had asked her to come over and help her stop Jennifer, their best friend, from annoying Edna. As Layla was getting drinks she said that she began to annoy Edna and laugh at her. As she was walking out of the door Edna started to shout at her to shut the door. Layla laughed at this thread. Layla went to leave and became stuck in the door. She later said, "It was Edna. I know it was her!". During this, she lost a leg, and was rushed to hospital. She survived but has since said that she doesn't speak to Emily, or Edna, and never will.